1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improving structure of adjustable sliding device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improving structure of adjustable sliding device that is made of materials with hardness resistance and consists simple assembled components, which reduce the manufacturing costs and simplify the assembled structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional sliding structure either is utilized in a keyboard sliding pad for a desk computer or in a drawer of a closet. The conventional structure is a sliding structure comprising a plurality of sliding devices with suitable length that wrapped up in several layers. A plurality of rotating wheels are located within the sliding devices, wherein those rotating wheels consisting low friction so that the sliding devices can slide against each other smoothly. The rotating wheels are utilized to vary positions of the sliding devices according to stretched or shorten lengths of the sliding structure. So that the sliding structure can be various its potions so that it can be utilized in a drawer or a keyboard sliding pad.
However, the conventional sliding structure consists other defects as followings:                1. the sliding devices are assembled by wrapped the sliding devices in several layers, as a result, the number of the sliding devices that can be assembled within the layers is restricted. As a matter of fact, the extended length of the sliding devices is limited. Further, due to the assembled method of the conventional sliding structure, the sliding device locating on the outer most layer would subject to the maximum of cross-sectional friction. Thus, the conventional sliding structure is not convenient to be utilized and utilization is restricted.        2. the sliding devices are assembled by wrapped the sliding devices in several layers. The inner most layer of the sliding device would subject to the minimum cross-sectional friction, as a result, ends of the sliding devices of the assembled structure lack of high hardness resistance. Therefore, the utilization of the conventional sliding structure is restricted.        3. due to the design of conventional sliding structure, the sliding devices of the conventional sliding structure are subjected to various different cross-sectional friction. As a result, the sliding devices cannot be interacted correspondingly or its assembled structure cannot be operated smoothly. Thus, the excess components of sliding devices assemblies resulting manufacturing cost and cost of the product management. Therefore, the present invention provides an improving adjustable sliding structure that is free of all the defects of the conventional structure.        